voltzfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltz Wiki:Sockpuppetry Policy
Sockpuppets are alternate usernames created by a registered user. The term also applies to IP addresses used by banned users to evade their block. PLEASE NOTE: The length of the ban is up to the discretion of the blocking staff member. Also the warning is only a guideline for all cases and as a result this too will be left to the discretion of the blocking staff member. ALSO NOTE: Banning and blocking both refer to the same thing. The use of sockpuppets is discouraged on almost all wikias, including Voltz Wiki. Sockpuppetry may be dealt with by administrators as follows: *The use of sockpuppets to get around a ban will result in the sockpuppet username being banned. The use of an IP address to evade a ban, whether it be on a registered username or another IP address is considered sockpuppetry and will result in the IP address being banned in accordance with our blocking policy. The use of proxy IP addresses to evade ban is also forbidden on Voltz Wiki and it will result in a lengthy ban of the proxy address. The length of the original username's ban may also be extended at the discretion of the blocking staff member. *The use of sockpuppets to create the impression that multiple users support a single user's views will result in the sockpuppet username being banned. However, the original user unless proven to be using the sockpuppet are likely not be blocked but will be given a warning instead, however this remains as the discretion of the blocking staff memeber. Persistent use of such sockpuppets may be considered disruptive behavior similar to vandalism see our vandalism policy. *Encouraging friends or online associates to create new user accounts in order to bolster support in a vote or discussion is also heavily discouraged and will result in a warning followed by a small ban if they do it again. Users tempted to do this should be aware that if these new users use the same computer or even ISP, they may be found to share an IP address. In this situation, regardless of who is behind the account in reality due to it being difficult to tell such new users from sockpuppets of the original user both the new users and the original user will receive short bans. Administrators will discard votes which come from very new users regardless of their origins. *If a registered user wishes to change his or her username, thus having two separate usernames, will not count as sockpuppetry. The old username had need not be blocked. However, it is recommended that a note be placed on their old user page noting the change of name. Similarly, if a user who has used sockpuppets in the past wishes to change their username to that of one of their sockpuppets, even one which has been previously blocked, is acceptable if the original username is not currently being blocked. The "new" name must then be unblocked, and the old user page must note the name change on its user page. *The use of multiple accounts for other reasons e.g. registering a separate account in order to run a bot or to prevent impersonation is acceptable. In fact, if a user wishes to run helpful bots, this is necessary so an accidentally out of control bot can be blocked while the person in charge of the bot is still able to edit. However, the identity of the main user must be specified, and the secondary account cannot be used to vote separately in discussions as this will be classed as sockpuppetry and the bot will consequently be blocked. ALSO NOTE: Anyone wishing to use a bot must ask a member of staff and then a decision on the bot will be made. Category:Policies